Komal and Miyako
Chapter 1: Visting On February 1st 2018, Francesca and Ali knocked on the door, Komal hid behind her mother. Kaori then opened the door, She saw the Pakistani-Italian couple and their daughter, ”Um, we are the parents of Samadi, and I have come to say sorry.....for what Samadi has done to your brother....” Francesca said. Kaori welcomed inside, Francesca saw a little girl playing with a Pretend Boss Pikachu plush, one dressed like the main bad guy from the Gen V Pokémon games, Ghetsis. Miyako got it because a lady from the hospital said that she deserved it and her uncle wanted her to have it. ”Come on in and help yourself.” She said. Komal couldn’t bring herself to talk to the little girl, Miyako. Her uncle was shot over and over again by her brother, had some of his organs damaged, was in a coma for two weeks, Miyako saw how anxious the girl was and went up to her. ”Play, Onee-chan?” Miyako asked, pulling on the girl’s arm. Komal smiled. ”Mama, Papa, Can I play with Ryu’s niece?” She asked. ”Sure.” Ali said. Miyako led the girl into her room. ”That’s Ryukachu.” She said, introducing her toy to her. Miyako couldn’t remember most of the Pokémon Japanese names, She got most of the other Pretend Boss Pikachu plushies, but often called them using her uncle and his friend’s names with -kachu such as Junkachu, Akirakachu, etc, etc, as Miyako was quite young and couldn’t remember the names of the human characters that well. ”I miss my uncle, He can’t leave, mommy said his organs are badly hurt.” She said. She took a Litten plush and handed it to her. ”Can I ask your mom something?” She asked. ”Mama, Komal-onee chan wants to talk to you!” Miyako shouted, Kaori entered the room. ”Do....you think Masaru should of faced criminal charges for killing my brother instead of committing suicide?” She asked, trying her best not to anger Kaori. ”Well, Komal, I would have gladly have done it if Masaru wasn’t able to, I had to hear the tapes of my brother being shot and pleading, “Please let me go”, “Stop it”, “Don’t hurt anyone else” and his cries, He wouldn’t do that for my brother!, He is not human, a devil’s sorter, He didn‘t care if my brother had a leg injury, he said he would have done the same even if he was a two-year old, Masaru was basically non-functioning at the time of his death, the massacre just broke him, and made him lose all will to live, My brother and the surviving three were placed on suicide watch.” Kaori said. Komal was quite sympathic to understand why Kaori believed Samadi deserved everything he got. ”Before my daughter got her plush doll, I had to hear her cry herself to sleep after she was put to bed, She sobbed these words “Bad man, Hurting Ojisan, 8.......”.” She said. Ali gently pat Kaori on the back. ”Kaori, I know how you feel, Komal was upset and distraught at the whole thing, She cried herself to sleep and condemned the massacre full stop.” He said. ”Komal-chan, your brother was going to get executed anyway, If he was acquitted for almost killing Ryu, I would gladly execute him for it.” Kaori said. ”My fratello, he hated Pokémon fans, he considered them “stupid” for caring more about ”fictional and stupid creatures” than Muslim war victims.” She said. Komal looked at the little girl. Miyako looked at Ali. ”I don’t have a otosan.” Miyako said. Miyako’s father Akuto died from a E. coli O:157 infection Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86